


Sweet treat

by lawismyname



Series: The Apple of their eyes [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: After sex blowjobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Eren is seven, Eren is such a cum slut., F/M, Food Porn, Half-Sibling Incest, Jean is a bully, M/M, Marco is like in his thirties, haha - Freeform, omgosh my tags are so perverted, past sibling incest, shota!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Eren goes to his Uncle Marco's bakery shop and earns himself a deliciously sinful treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I've posted another fic. Huhu, I'm really sorry guys. I'm stuck with a broken laptop now and I could only write my fics in my phone so be cautioned of delay in the updates especially EILO and derperation.  
> Now, be warned of the tags. This fic has Incest and pedophilia so please don't go ranting about how inappropriate this fic is just because you jumped into the content without reading the forewarnings.  
> And to those who love shotaEren, please enjoy!（⌒▽⌒）

Eren sat idly on the plush cushion of the passenger seat, watching the asphalt road come to a blurring image as he craned his head aimlessly on the tinted windows of his Uncle Marco’s car. The older man was driving him to his bakery shop and the little boy was excited to reach the said destination. He had no class that afternoon since the school had some staff meeting. His Daddy was at work while his big brother still had some class at the highschool so there was so one to fetch him. 

But having to remember that his Uncle Marco had a shop nearby, he requested his teacher to contact him after asking his Daddy's permission to go to his Uncle’s shop. He liked Marco most especially among his uncles since he was the nicest. He always give little Eren cakes of different flavors every time he visits the shop, and not to mention he and his mommy were quite close.

“Eren, could you please call your dad and say that we’re nearing the shop? Uncle is on the wheel, so I can’t do it.” The older man asked sweetly, and Eren happily obeyed as he fished out his phone and dialed his Daddy’s number. The call was received after the second ring and the little boy’s seashell ear was filled with his Daddy’s voice. “Eren, school called and said that Marco had picked you up. Are you at the shop now?” Mike asked and Eren nodded his head before verbally answering as he realized that his Daddy can’t see him from the other line.

“Yes, Daddy. Uncle Marco said we’re near the shop and he told me earlier that he wanted to treat me some cake. Oh Daddy, can I?! I want to eat Uncle Marco’s cake, oh please Daddy!” Eren pleaded fervently and a laugh resounded on the phone’s speakers.

“If it’s no trouble to your Uncle then sure but don’t eat too much. You know what sugar can do to you and Levi wouldn’t be happy if you ever have cavities.” Eren loudly squealed at his Daddy’s approval as he squirmed on his seat, excitement and energy brimming his fragile body. “Yes Daddy! I’ll be good and won’t eat too much! Thank you, thank you! I love you!”

When the call ended, they had reached the shop and Eren hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, pulling his Uncle impatiently to the entrance. Marco’s amused laugh resounded through his ears and he rushed inside the shop, directly running towards the glass stall where behind it was a colorful variety of cakes displayed.

“Whoa! Uncle there’s so many!” Eren stated in wonder and amazement and the older man nodded, telling him to pick two of different flavors to eat. Wide teal eyes sparkled as he assessed each delectable cake. He wished he could eat each of every flavor, knowing that everything tasted like heaven. His Uncle made some of them himself, a fact he knew when his Mommy used to bring him sometimes to the shop and the little child would watch them make some cake. His Mommy loved his Uncle very much, they were close and his Mommy would sometimes give Uncle Marco a kiss in the lips. It wasn’t the simple peck that she sometimes give to her other siblings, or to him and his big brother. It was the same kiss that his Daddy and Mommy shared when they think that Eren wasn’t looking, the kind that his big brother give him when he would lavish him on the soft mattress of his bed.

“Eren, have you found your pick?” The dark-haired man asked, crouching low so he could face Eren in the same level. The young child pouted his pretty lips and brows crunched to a frown as he critically took down a last minute decision and nodded to Marco. 

“I want the blueberry cheesecake and strawberry vanilla, please.” The older man gave him a smile before lining up in front of the counter and to order up to Krista, the cashier in his shop, two plates of each flavor, a mango smoothie for Eren and Earl Grey for him and requested the said order to be brought to his office. The blonde gave him a nod and Eren waved at her when she greeted at him with a beautiful smile. Little Eren liked Krista, she wasn’t mean like Jean and she sometimes gives him chocolates.

An awfully familiar face resurfaced behind the stall, and Eren frowned in irritation as Jean crossed his hands over his chest, looking smug and confident. He always tried to look cool whenever his Uncle Marco was in the vicinity but he always embarrass himself with his half-assed pick-up lines and corny jokes. “Well, well, if it isn’t the spoiled princess. Where’s your grumpy prince? Did he leave you after he realized how much of a brat you are?” The man taunted and Eren was sure he was red with anger as heat rushed into his face. He couldn’t understand why the man didn’t like him, but Eren has deviated that Jean might be jealous of him since his Uncle Marco spoiled him rotten. 

“You meanie! You should be lucky that Uncle Marco likes horses or you would be at the zoo!” He retorted, pointing angrily at the older male whom flushed in both embarrassment and annoyance

“H-horse!? I don’t look like-OW!” Jean cried out as a sharp slap rang painfully into his head. He turned to see the person that hit him, but he flinched upon seeing Ymir glaring at him.

“Don’t pick up on customers Jeanie-bo. What are you? Five that you pick up on kids? Go back to the kitchen and watch over Sasha before she eats every strawberry for the garnish.” The freckled woman barked at him and he nodded hastily and headed back to the kitchen.

Eren chirped a thank you at Ymir and she gave him a thumbs-up. Krista called to her then gave her a kiss as a reward and asked her to bring Marco’s order to their office.

* * *

 

As soon as the plates and drinks were set on the wooden desk that was clear of any clutter and papers, Ymir excused herself and left the two alone to enjoy their food. Eren happily jumped on the plush seat of the cushioned chair and Marco chuckled, taking his place across the young child and sipped on his hot tea. He felt himself relax at the soothing heat, the buds on his tongue blooming with the taste of Earl Grey streaming down his throat to warm his chest.

Eren had already dug in on his blueberry cheesecake, and the older man felt gratifyingly elated and entranced as a wide grin took form on the plush pink lips that were tainted with blueberry syrup. Not being able to stop himself, he leaned forward, a hand curling on Eren’s chin as he forced the other to crane his head high so he could taste that sugary flavor and feel the softness of the youthful lips that he craved for so long. 

He hadn’t had been able to spend time with his beloved nephew ever since Carla had died. The thought of visiting his sister’s home and remembering the pain of loss was something he couldn’t handle and so he strayed away from the residence, visiting only on special occasions and invited Mike and the children to his shop whenever they can. Eren, of course tried to visit him as much as possible and Marco would take such time to lavish him and spoil him with gifts and food. Though as close as he was to the vibrant and energetic child, he was rather withdrawn with Levi- and it wasn’t about the fact that he wasn’t Carla’s child. The man knew that his sister treated the other as her own but the teen himself was taciturn and distant from everyone except for Eren. Marco had his own suspicions about Levi’s affections towards the younger child, but he wasn’t one to interfere, after all he and Carla had done the same before she was irrevocably captured by Mike.

He pulled away and started to eat his own piece, smirking as he perceived the faint blush that was pleasantly decorating the round cheeks. Eren continued with his feast, savoring the saccharine treat and eating messily that some icing had gotten over his face and on his nose. The older man shook his head amusingly, and took a napkin to clear them off of his nephew’s face. But Eren swiftly moved away from his stretched hand and scuttled around the table and climbed on his lap. Chubby short hands found their way around his neck and a tinkling giggle echoed into his ears. Eren was looking up to him, his beautiful teal eyes gleaming with mischief and purpose. The young child tilted his head, offering his cheek that was still smeared with icing and closed his eyes as if expecting a kiss from the other male.

“I want you to lick them off Uncle Marco.” Eren whispered to him, his soft warm breath ghosting over his ear and the older man smiled as he reached over that beautiful and fragile face. Sticking his tongue out, he tasted the saccharine syrup of the blueberry cheesecake. Moving over to the next patch, licked off the creamy meringue of the strawberry- vanilla treat, but amidst his ministrations, Eren was petting his crotch in reciprocation. The pleasant stimulation was urging his member to become hard, and the quiet gasps and panting of the younger child did not help to ease his forming arousal. 

He continued to cleanse the young child’s face until there was no trace of sweetness and a thin layer of saliva overlaying his skin.

“There you go, Eren.” He older man stated, rearranging himself in his seat to ease the constricting position and the young child broke into a fit of giggles and wiggled himself off of his lap. Tiny hands moved along his knees and Eren spread his legs and kneeled in front of the tent of his pants.

“Uncle, can I taste your milk?” Eren asked politely, though he was already unzipping his pants and pulling his boxers off to reveal his growing arousal.

Marco raised his brow, intrigued by the dirty meaning behind those sugar-coated words and caressed the plump cheek. Eren was so eager and so insatiable but he had no qualms against it. He loved it when his nephew craved for his cock and cum. There was something gratifying in seeing that beguilingly innocent face twist with pleasure and carnal hunger.

“Do what you want, baby doll.” He approved and the young child took no hesitation as he swallowed his cock and bobbed his little head to coax his member to full hardness. Marco groaned, low and dark and he gripped his knee, his face cringing as delicate vibrations journeyed over his member as Eren moaned, his tongue tracing the bulging vein on the underside of his cock.

“Uncle Marco is so sweet. I missed your big cock, it’s been long since I last tasted your milk.” Eren mumbled casually, the lewd words seemingly sounding as innocent with his youthful and cute voice but the older man knew that Eren was far from innocent; Levi had done well in transforming his little brother into an irresistible cock slut yet Marco had been thankful of it. After all, how else could he have that delight of ravishing his little nephew if he were so oblivious and insensible to the twisted desires of the people around him? 

Eren lapped on the head of his cock, greedily smearing the pearlescent precum on its slit, and sucked on his balls. “Uncle Marco, can I put in me this time? I want to feel you inside me please?” The young child requested earnestly and the older man gulped, heat surging over his blood as he took in the hungry stare of taking hold of those mesmerizing eyes. Eren was already taking his shorts off, wiggling them off to expose his hard little cock and fleshy cute butt and the image of his hard shaft buried deep inside that intoxicating heat surged a powerful wave of want and lust.

“If that’s what you want, I would be honored to fulfill it. Come up, doll. I’ll prep you first.” Eren immediately yet carefully crawled back to his lap. Taking out a sachet of lube from a drawer on his desk, he cut a corner to release the slick substance and coated his fingers. The pucker of Eren's hole twitched when he nudged his forefinger against it and he slipped his slick finger in, slowly to ease the pain but he only found it soft and a bit loose. Levi must’ve fucked him last night and yet the child was still craving for a hot pulsing cock inside his greedy hole.

Marco almost chuckled, but he held any pretense of revealing his knowledge of Eren's little sin with his big brother. After all, he doesn't want any trouble, especially with a man like Levi, and his secret would likely be exposed and Eren wouldn't be allowed to see him anymore. Levi would make sure of it, he knew that much of the possessive raven.

Adding a second, he stretched the warm cavern with hastened thrusts, and after the third Eren begged him to put his cock inside and happily he caved in to the young child's request.

Positioning his length, he slipped the head in slowly, careful not to cause pain to his beloved nephew. But Eren seemed to have other plans and deliberately sank his bottom and engulfed his cock with fluttering warmth and slicked tightness. The older man growled lowly, hands gripping the green cotton shirt as his cock throbbed at the sudden friction. Eren was peppering light kisses on his cheeks, and he realized that the young child specifically laid his lips on the freckled areas of his face. 

Marco started to jerk his hips up, pulling Eren in time with his thrusts. The young child was whimpering against his neck and he shushed him, telling him in a dark and commanding voice, “Don’t make a loud sound, doll. The walls here are as not as thick, and I’ll stop moving if you do. Do you understand, Eren?”

The young brunet nodded, whispering a fading yes and so he started to increase his speed, bringing Eren down on his lap. Soft gasps and muffled whines left the child’s lips, and Marco angled his hips in hopes to hit that sweet spot. He knew he had found it when the fragile little body shivered compulsively against him and the older man deliberately plunged hard on that particular spot, hitting it with a strong and purposeful force. He could feel Eren’s cavern flutter spasmodically, indicating his nearing orgasm and Marco  pursued with his pace until the little child stiffened in his climax with a powerful grip around his cock.

“Uncle, I want your cum in my mouth. Can I have it in my mouth?”

Eren's weak voice asked and the older man, still wanting to have his release nodded and Eren was once kneeling on the floor, sucking his cock vigorously. With hollowed cheeks, the brunet brought the hardened member lower into his mouth until its tip was brushing against the throat.

“Fuck, Eren. I’m close. Yes, such a good boy, you’re sucking my cock so fucking good.” The man mumbled, and soon he was ejaculating his cum in that eager and seeking mouth as Eren moved faster, his fiddle tongue dancing over his cock and playing on his sensitive head.White stars filled his vision and  Eren drank his cum happily, his eyes narrowing as his cheeks lifted up in a smile. He sucked him off until he was tingling with sensitivity and he had to pull himself off that deliciously sinful mouth that seems to be asking for more of his fluid.

"Thank you for the food, Uncle Marco." Eren purred seductively and the older male smirked, defeated as he realized that Eren had him wrapped around his little finger, much more than Carla had on him.

His large hands embraced the vulnerable figure, and Marco placed a kiss on the button nose where a constellation of freckles was starting to resurface on its exotic caramel hue. He looked forward to see them spread across his plump cheeks. It seemed that Eren and him shared more than just their incestuous sins with the blood that flowed in their veins.

He changed his shirt that was soiled by Eren's cum and wiped off the evidences of their profane acts, and decidedly gave Eren his share of cakes despite the warnings of cavities but the brunet had begged him and he couldn't possibly resist Eren when the child said that he'll ask his Daddy to visit him next weekend. His time with the child was limited as it is and Eren might won't stay forever as available.

Time was fleeting but for what is worth, whatever time he has left to spend with the child will be forever engraved in his heart and mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Hehe.  
> This fic is beta'ed Eren_is_Rhiannon despite having to be sick. Thank so very much Rhiannon-san! and hope you are well now ;).


End file.
